


Fuck off!

by Hypnobyl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra is dead, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnobyl/pseuds/Hypnobyl
Summary: Kara was not meant to be an island, isolated and alone. But getting through to her takes patience and love.





	Fuck off!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xy0009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy0009/gifts).



Cat arrived home after a grueling day at work; CatCo was once again under legal fire by ingrates who thought they were smarter than they actually were. They’d lose, of course, but until they could settle out of court or force the case to drop, Cat had to spend endless hours in the legal department with her posse of very smart but very boring lawyers. She missed Little Lane during those meetings, as at least Lucy had a sense of humor and a sarcastic streak.

She was yanked from her thoughts by the silence. Carter was at his fathers, so she wasn’t surprised that there were no distant video game noises, but Kara had promised to make dinner. A flare of frustration threatened to ruin her mood, but Cat fought hard against the impulse. Being with Kara had worn down the sharp edge of her tongue, and she wanted this relationship more than she wanted to have her way. Realizing that had certainly been a blow, one that she’d spent a few thousand dollars talking to her therapist about.

So, rather than get angry, she channeled her emotions into worry and stepped deeper into their home. She called out for Kara and was met with a quiet sniffle coming from the living room. She set her purse aside and shimmied out of her jacket before entering the space and spotting her girlfriend huddled on the couch with a pillow pressed tightly to her middle. Hesitating, she placed a hand on the wall and stared.

“Kara?”

“Please,” Kara whispered. Her hand tightened, and the sound of ripping fabric filled the air.

The pillow was designer. Cat grimaced and crossed to the couch, where she sat down. She reached for Kara, but the taller woman leaned away quickly. Surprised, Cat scooted a few inches back and tilted her head. Kara was by her very nature a touchy-feely person; she gave hugs more freely than she did smiles, and she handed smiles out like a lonely empty-nester handed out candy on Halloween. This rejection meant that there was something very wrong.

“What do you need?”

“Please… Don’t…”

Cat stood again and returned to her discarded purse. She tugged her phone out and dialed one of her more commonly used contacts. When Alex picked up, she described the scene in the hopes that the person Kara loved most in the world could provide some sort of insight. She was uncomfortable handling emotions, hers and others, and she didn’t know what to do with a shut-down superhero. Alex sighed loudly.

“We had a… a run-in… with her aunt.”

“What do you mean?”

“Her aunt died. I, um, I killed her.”

“What.” Cat placed a hand on her forehead and begged for patience. “Start making sense, or so help me—“

“She was going to kill our boss, so I tried to disable her. But in doing so, I killed her. Kara… Kara isn’t taking this so well.”

“I’d say not. What am I supposed to do about it?”

“She used to get attacks like this when she was a kid.” Alex sucked in a deep breath, and Cat heard the wobble in her voice as she continued. “I used to be the only one who could get through to her.”

“I suppose she doesn’t want to see you right now.”

“I think that’s right…”

“How did you reach her?”

“Back then, I would tell her stories about Clark.”

“I don’t think that will work now, either.” Cat thought a moment and then nodded resolutely. “I have an idea, however. Thank you for your time, Agent Danvers.”

“Yeah… Thanks for taking care of her, Cat. It means the world to me.”

Cat tossed the phone aside and marched back to the couch. Not caring if Kara was actively listening or not, she selected some of her earliest memories of Carter and began reciting the incidents. When Carter was two, he had been a very chatty baby, and he’d also been very smart. He picked up new words very quickly, which was delightful and promising. Cat knew he was special, and this only reinforced her belief. At the grocery store, he’d displayed this talent with horrifying results; they were checking out, and he told the cashier, “Fuck off!” in a cute, bubbly baby voice.

“I told her that I had never taught him that, and I had no idea where he picked it up from. She laughed it off, but I was mortified.” Cat watched as Kara unfurled a bit and moved closer. “He started saying it a lot because every time he did, someone would laugh, and that positive attention must have felt great. I tried getting him to say nicer things, but ‘Fuck off’ was his go-to phrase when meeting new people or seeking attention.”

She shifted her attention to memories of him as a slightly older child: when he had fallen out of a tree and broken his wrist; when he’d accidently swallowed a tooth; when he discovered there was no Santa Claus. There were so many words about him that Cat lost track of the flow of time, keeping an eye only on Kara’s progress. Eventually, Kara had migrated into her lap, and she ran her fingers through long, soft locks as she spoke.

“I wish I could have been there,” Kara said after a while. “To see him grow up.”

“That would have been lovely,” Cat conceded. “But I think both Carter and I are merely grateful to have you with us now, for as long as you’ll have us.”

Kara buried her face in Cat’s middle. “Forever.”

“That’s an awful long time. Are you sure you won’t change your mind?”

“You’re my family. Family is forever.”

“I heard what happened with Alex. Did you want to talk about it?”

Kara shook her head. “I… I forgive her… But I’m not ready to talk about Astra. I’m not ready to see Alex.”

“That’s fine.” Cat smoothed her hair flat. “I spoke with her earlier, and she just wants the best for you. She’ll be there when you’re ready, and I’ll be here in the meantime.”

Shifting up, Kara stole a quick kiss. “Thank you, Cat.”

“Khuhp :zhao rraop, Kara.”


End file.
